


Multifandom Tumblr Fills

by Adariall



Category: The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canonical Character Death, Durincest, Falling In Love, Family Feels, First Kiss, Gen, Incest, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Sibling Incest, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing series of fills for prompts left on tumblr.<br/>1) Thorin/Kili; Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone. (Part 1)<br/>2) Thorin/Kili; Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you. (Part 2)<br/>3) Fili/Kili; Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.<br/>4) Thorin; Autolatry - The worship of one’s self.<br/>5) Kili/Fili; Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.<br/>6) Anders/Ty; Petrichor - The smell of rain on the dry ground<br/>7) Fili/Kili; Leave a “Enamor Me” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble characters trying to woo one another<br/>8) Gen (Fili, Kili, Dwalin); Leave a “Fight Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble out one character fighting with/or against another.<br/>9) Thorin/Dis; Leave a “Mourn Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character mourning another character’s death<br/>10) Fili/Kili; Leave a “Wed Me” in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about our character under the subject of wedlock<br/>11) Mike/Anders/Ty; Ayurnamat, the philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed.<br/>12) fem!Fili/fem!Kili; “post we almost died about three or four times in a row and i thought i’d lost you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Clothes of the King (Thorin/Kili, Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin/Kili  
> Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.

Thorin, Kili had decided very early on in their journey, was desire made flesh. Growing up his uncle had never held much mystique to him, but on the road he was different. He moved differently, he was like a hunting cat on the prowl and that was far more attractive than Kili had ever thought possible. Kili found himself watching him whenever Thorin wasn’t looking and it was exciting. He didn’t realize how much so, however, until he found himself fantasizing about what was underneath his uncle’s clothes and those thoughts were arousing to an extreme. He knew that it wasn’t something he could ever tell Thorin about, so instead he forced himself to be content with his imagination and the thought of what lay beneath the clothes of the king. His king.


	2. Always Watching (Thorin/Kili, Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece to "The Clothes of the King"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin/Kili  
> Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

They hadn’t been on the road for long when Thorin realized that he could feel someone’s eyes on him. He had always prided himself on his ability to pick up on such things, but with his companions he was truly unsure of who the gaze belonged to. When he knew the company thought that he was asleep or busy he would take the time to scan their surroundings and then their faces one by one, but he was never successful. As more time passed, the more the sensation grated on his nerves. He knew that he could have dealt with it had the gaze felt sinister, but it didn’t. It was different and reminded him more of the gazes he’d garnered during the height of Erebor from passing maidens, but that in itself was confusing. He was no stranger to the partnership of males, indeed he knew that more than a few members of the company had engaged in such relationships, but he himself had never been approached by another. It was in Rivendell when they were amongst the company of the twice damned Elves that he finally decided to give up his search. Perhaps the individual would approach him in time. He could only hope that, that was the case. If not, he half suspected that he would go mad by the time they reached Erebor.


	3. Made Whole (Fili/Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili had always wanted to kiss his brother, what he couldn’t figure out was why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Kili  
> Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.

Kili honestly couldn’t remember a time where he hadn’t wanted to kiss his brother. When he was a child he’d wanted to kiss his cheeks and the scrapes that he gained in their day to day life, but somehow each kiss he gave him wasn’t enough. As they grew older and learned that brothers didn’t kiss each other as often as they did, Kili learnt to hide his affection. He kissed the tips of Fili’s fingers when they were curled up in bed together at night, but he wanted something else, something that he couldn’t quite put a name to yet. It was one night not long after Fili came of age that Kili realized exactly what he had been reaching for all along.

The whole thing was a slightly drunken blur. It had started with a night spent too long at a tavern with their friends, filled with too much ale and more laughter than either of them had thought possible. Their friends had been distracted when Kili had leaned in to press a sloppy kiss to the tip of Fili’s nose in an uncommonly public show of affection on his part, but Fili moved. Fili moved and instead of his intended destination, Kili found that his mouth was pressed to his brother’s in a hard kiss. He had felt his brother freeze beneath him and he pulled away quickly. As he looked up at Fili, he could see fear in his eyes, but there was something else there, something that he himself had always been too scared to put a name to. His own eyes widened and he couldn’t help it as his gaze darted back and forth between his brother’s sand his eyes. It was only when Fili let out a soft, exasperated sigh and had pulled him back into another sloppy, slightly desperate kiss that he realized that everything was finally, finally clicking into place. He felt complete.

Kili honestly couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t wanted to kiss his brother. There was never a name he could put to it until one drunken slip and then it made sense. He wanted to kiss his brother because he made him whole


	4. Like No Other (Thorin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all his years, Thorin had never found another being in any realm who could take care of his needs as well as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin  
> Autolatry - The worship of one’s self.

In all his years, Thorin had never found another being in any realm who could take care of his needs as well as he could. When he had the time to indulge, it was a slow process. He’d spend all day pleasuring himself, worshipping his own body with his hands. Even thought he knew each and every square inch of his body down to the last freckle or hair, he loved the sensation of exploring himself. He’d take time to skim his fingers across his chest and stomach, tracing the curve of muscle and bone, loving the feel of his scars beneath his hands. Ever so slowly he would make his way down towards his hips, teasing himself as a lover might, yet somehow it felt even better than a lover’s hands would as he knew that he was causing that reaction in himself. He would spend hours using his hands, tormenting himself as he brought himself to the edge over and over again, but he wouldn’t let himself finish. It was only when his need became too great, when he truly couldn’t take any more that he would finally take himself in hand and without fail he would bring himself to completion within only a few strokes. As he would lay there in bed he would sigh contentedly with only one thought on his mind- there was no one else in the whole of existence who could ever love him as much as he loved himself.


	5. Childish Things (Fili/Kili, Thorin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children do not always take things seriously, but for someone with so much on their shoulders it is this lack of care that may bring them joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili/Fili  
> Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.

Neither Fili or Kili had ever been one for courtly gestures. Perhaps it was because they had grown up so far away from most of the traditions of their kin, but they both knew that their mother was not keen on them either. She had always been practical and had raised them to be the same. Thorin had attempted to bring some sense of the traditions he felt that they would eventually have to know to them, but neither of them took it seriously. After the lessons they were more likely to poke fun at the gestures and words than recall them with sincerity. Fili would teasingly bow before his brother, a sly grin on his face before he took Kili’s hand and raised it to his lips. Kili would blush, the picture of a shy young noble and he would offer his own bow in return. Little did they know that their Uncle was always just around the corner even as they played, his lips quirked up at the corners as he watched them. They may not have taken the lessons seriously, but it was their play that brought joy to their Uncle’s heart.


	6. What the Storm Brings (Anders/Ty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is Mike (a dick), Ty is caught in the middle (surprise!), and Anders is off somewhere else (like he’d make himself an offering on Mike’s altar of self flagellation).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anders/Ty  
> Petrichor - The smell of rain on the dry groun

Ty had been out running. He always went for runs when he was frustrated and after yet another argument with Mike over whatever the thing he had with Anders was, he was frustrated as all hell. He ran and ran and ran, not looking back, and very pointedly ignoring the dark clouds that were looming in the distance. It was only when he felt the opening drops that came ahead of the bulk of the storm against him arm that he realized that the storm had overtaken him and he was at its mercy. He came to a slow stop before he hunched over, his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. He was unsure of how long he’d been running, but he was a fair distance from the bar and for that he was grateful. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings and to his amazement he found that he was incredibly close to Anders’ flat. It was as he was standing there alone, his thoughts finally leaving the endless disapproval of Mike, that he found himself taking in the peace that the storm seemed to bring.

For the first time in weeks the heat was broken and the air felt clean against his skin. He could smell the soil and the faint scent of ozone that heralded on coming lighting. It was wonderfully easy to allow himself to feel the power behind it and the feeling of rain and wind against his face seemed to wash away his anger. He came back to himself with a faint smile and at a much slower pace began to make his way towards his brother’s home, the rain on his skin cooling as he moved. Anders, who made his life not seem so dark and cold, who had protected him from their father and had made sure that both he and Axl were taken care of. Anders who loved him for who he was, and no matter what Mike said, would never hurt him on purpose. What they had with each other wasn’t conventional or normal by any sense of the word, but they had each other, and that was a hell of a lot more than most of the world could say.


	7. Courting for Beginners (Fili/Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is a child when he decides that he wants to court Fili, and nothing will ever dissuade him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leave a “Enamor Me” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble characters trying to woo one another

Kili was barely more than a child when he decided that he wanted to court Fili. He’d seen his father and mother and had heard the tales of their courting many times before. He knew that courting was what you did when you loved someone, and not just a little, but when you loved them more than anything in the whole world and that was how he felt about Fili. Sometimes it felt as if he loved him so much that it hurt and that was what made it so easy to decide. He would court Fili and they’d love each other and they’d be happy. Then one day, he thought with a smile, sometime far, far in the future, they would get married.


	8. Growing Up Is Never Easy (Fili, Kili, Dwalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili doesn't often fight with Kili, but when he does it never ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leave a “Fight Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble out one character fighting with/or against another.

“You need to go.” Fili crossed his arms across his chest as he stood at the side of the training yard, practice sword at his feet. “Mister Dwalin said that you weren’t allowed to be here.”

Kili stomped his foot in response as he glared at his brother. “Why?” He was furious at his brother for not telling him about the training, but he was even angrier at Mister Dwalin.

“Because you’re not old enough yet, and I am.”

“That’s not true. You’re only four years older than me. I’m plenty old enough.”

Dwalin sighed audibly and shook his head. “Kili, you might only be four years younger but you are a fair bit smaller.”

“That’s right.” Fili echoed. “You’re too small.”

“I’m not!” He protested as he took a step forward. “I’m not too small at all.”

“Yes you are. If Mister Dwalin said you are then you are and you need to go home and stay with Mama.”

“I hate you!” Kili shoved at his brother before he wiped at the tears of frustration that had begun to leak out of the corners of his eyes. “Don’t ever talk to me again.”

Fili watched as his brother turned on his heel and stormed out of the training yard, refusing to look back at him and he swallowed audibly.

“Mister Dwalin?”

“Yes, lad?”

“I don’t think this is going to be okay.”


	9. Breaking of a Bond (Thorin/Dis, BoFA canon compliant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thorin dies, Dis knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Mourn Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character mourning another character’s death

When Thorin died, Dis knew. There’d been no word from the company for weeks and she’d assumed that they had moved on Erebor, but then in the middle of the day- a beautiful blue, sunny day, something inside of her broke. One moment she’d been standing out in the street, speaking with Gloin’s wife as she returned from the market and the next she was on her knees, doubled over in pain and she just knew.

Thorin was her other half, he always had been. They completed each other in a way that her and her husband never had, and they’d never questioned it. It was inexplicable, but she always knew when something was wrong with him, and he with her. They’d always taken it for granted, but Dis didn’t realize it until the moment that she felt that connection severed.

The rest of the day was a blur in her mind. She knew that Gloin’s wife had helped her into the house and then there had been a visit from a healer, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Thorin, her dearest brother and her other half was gone and she would not see him again until she passed. It was then, for the first time in her life that Dis, Princess of Erebor, allowed herself to cry.


	10. Just For Us (Fili/Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wed Me" Fili/Kili

“We want to be married.” Kili spilled in a rush.

Balin’s face paled slightly and he looked between them rapidly. “Lads, I don’t think that this is the best time for that.”

Fili shook his head, his eyes trained on his brother. “No, this is the exactly the right time for this.”

“We know that we’re to leave soon, and we know the dangers.” Kili squeezed his brother’s hand tightly. “That’s why we want to do this now. Just in case.”

Their cousin watched them silently, suddenly looking much older than his years.

“Please, Balin. You know as well as we do how wrong this journey could go. We want to have this.” Fili exhaled sharply.

“You want to do this even though there is no one here. No family, no friends.”

Kili nodded. “Like we said, this is just for us. If we make it through this we can have a big wedding in Erebor. A royal wedding. But for now?”

“For now we don’t care.”

Balin bowed his head for a moment before looking back up at them, understanding clear in his eyes. “Your Uncle would have my head if he knew of this.”

“But you’ll do it?” Smiling tiredly, Fili reached out and rest his hand on Balin’s shoulder.

“Aye, lad. I will.” Balin nodded slowly. “But I will not be held responsible for your Uncle’s reactions.”

Fili nodded rapidly. “We understand.”

“Good,” Balin smiled faintly. “Now come, there are things we need to discuss before this takes place.”

Kili glanced at his brother, eyes bright, and he grinned widely. Sometimes things went a lot easier than either of them ever expected.


	11. Set in Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things can be put back together again long after they’ve fallen apart, because when you’re a Johnson there’s no such thing as leaving things to chance- there’s only the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt of Ayurnamat, which is "the philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed."

Anders had decided early on that if things were set in stone, then why give a fuck about what would happen? Odin would find his Frigg and they would be restored to their rightful positions as full Gods and Goddesses. Life would unfold before them and there was absolutely nothing they could do to change it. It was with this thought in mind that he approached his brothers with a proposal. They had no equals amongst mortals and Goddesses were…well, they were a fuck of a lot more trouble than they were worth, so why not do as they always did and rely upon each other. Ty had been the easiest to convince to join in on his little plan, but then again they had never truly fit anyone’s normal definition of family. They were too close, they always had been, and they were unashamed of it. Ty had been Anders first kiss, his first lay, and his first broken heart. But that was in the past and he had forgiven his brother long ago. They had destiny on their side. It was Mike who had taken the longest to draw into their bed. It was sick, he protested at first, but then he admitted that Ty mellowed Anders out. What about Michele? Anders found that variable wasn’t too difficult to take care of. Michele could be fickle and if he happened to help that process along, well, no one would know. It was at that point that Mike’s excuses became weaker and weaker and with the help of Ty, they went in for the metaphorical kill, and Mike fell. But things changed. Mike loved. He loved as fiercely as Ty, or even himself, and Anders hadn’t counted on that. He hadn’t counted on the arrangement changing. Amazing sex turned into late nights talking turned into something that was far beyond what he had ever expected and it scared him- scared him enough to almost make him run. But Mike was there when he almost broke and just like when they were kids, it was Mike who put him back together and for the first time in his life, Anders realized that he was genuinely happy. When it came down to it, they loved each other. They loved each other far beyond the confines of brotherhood and that would not change. Yeah, one day destiny would creep in and things would become monumentally more fucked up than they already were but they had each other so there was no sense obsessing over what the future had in store for them.


	12. There is No Shame, Only Release

Kili pressed her face to her sister’s stomach as they hid together in the shadows that were just beyond their Uncle’s careful watch. They had been on the move since they left the carrock and it was only in the twilight hours that they finally, finally stopped. Every last one of their company was exhausted to the bone, but they made due. It was only when the others had occupied themselves with setting up the camp that Fili had taken her by the hand and had carefully guided her into the shadows.

She closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around Fili’s waist and held on for dear life. She could hear her sister’s voice hushing her and she felt strong, familiar hands stroking her hair. She tried to calm herself, tried to force herself to be strong, to be the stoic princess that Thorin seemed to expect her to be but she couldn’t. Tears began to soak the coarse fabric of Fili’s tunic and while she managed not to sob she knew the exact moment that her sister realized why her tunic clung damply to her stomach.

"Oh Kili," Fili’s voice was soft as she pulled away from her sister, but her hands didn’t leave her sister’s hair. "Kee, look at me."

Kili shook her head and sniffled softly. Her eyes were still clenched shut and she bowed her face in an attempt to hide her tears. “No.” Her voice wavered as she fought to regain her composure.

"Sannamad, please." Fili slid her fingers beneath her sister’s chin and tipped her head up even as she protested. "Look at me."

She knew that against her sister she would never win and as she took a steadying breath she forced herself to open her eyes. “There, I’m looking at you.” Kili pressed her lips tightly together until they became a harsh white line that stood out even in the darkness.

"Why are you fighting this?" Fili asked softly as she raised her free hand and traced her fingers along the tear stained curve of her sister’s cheek. "There is no shame in crying, Kee, it happens to every last one of us when we are faced with such things. Yes, you are of the line of Durin and you’re also one of Uncle’s heirs, but above all else you’re my sister and you’re my one. I know that before our escape you hadn’t experienced a single thing like that before and that what happened with Azog and Thorin shook you to your core, but it’s over. You are fine, Uncle is alive, I am right here in front of you and I am not going anywhere."

Kili swallowed hard and nodded her head slightly but her eyes fell closed once more as her sister’s hand slipped out from under her chin. Her lower lip began to tremble even as she allowed Fili’s words to sink in but before the tears that burned her eyes spilled she found herself tugged up and into her sister’s arms and it was only then that her face fell completely. She allowed herself to sob into Fili’s shoulder and as she did she felt for the first time safe as all of the adrenaline and fear that she had held onto since the stone giants slipped away.


End file.
